In U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,983,682 and 4,571,926, there are shown apparatus for delivering a predetermined weight of particulate material into a bag and thereafter depositing the bag in a carton. In the aforesaid applications, the bag is formed on the outside of a filling tube and the product is delivered into the filling tube, whereupon the bag is moved downwardly from the filling tube and, as it descends, the particulate material gravitates from the filling tube into the bag. The lower end of the bag is sealed and severed prior to descent from the filling tube to form the lower end of the bag and when the upper end of the filled bag leaves the filling tube, the upper end is sealed and severed to form the top of a filled bag. The means for moving the bag forming material downwardly is operated intermittently to move a predetermined length of bag forming material relative to the sealing and severing means so that the successive bag lengths are of equal length. Due to the fact that the volume of product per unit weight can vary, it can happen that the weighed product when delivered into the bag sealed at its lower end between the sealing and severing means will exceed the length of the bag and, as a consequence, when the filled bag is lowered to present a succeeding bag length for filling, the volume of product in the lowered bag will exceed the predetermined length of bag such that it stands above the sealing and severing means. Consequently, when the latter are engaged, product will be jammed between the sealing and severing means sufficiently so that the bag will be destroyed and the machine stopped. It is the purpose of this invention to alleviate the foregoing possibility of jamming by reducing the volume of the product deposited in the bag above the sealing and severing means sufficiently so that when it is moved downwardly between the sealing and severing jaws, the level of the product in the bag will be less than the predetermined length of bag and, hence, below the sealing and severing jaws.